


Moomin requests

by CoffeePining



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeePining/pseuds/CoffeePining
Summary: I am opening moomin requests for fics!On the first page you'll see the things I will and won't do. Please keep in mind that I am very open minded.Everything I write is pure fiction and shouldn't be taken seriously.





	1. Basics

Hello, I see that you are interested in requesting a fic (or maybe you're just curious to what I allow to be requested.) -🌸

 

_**WHAT I WILL DO:** _

  * Fluff
  * Romance
  * Smut
  * Angst
  * Gore
  * Sickfics
  * Headcanon fics



(For smut, angst, gore and sickfics I am willing to go dark and heavy.

If it is 'too much' I'd like to discuss it a little more so we can come to an agreement that we both like.)

 

_**WHAT I WON'T DO:** _

  * Fetish fics (feet, inflation, vore, etc)
  * AU fics
  * Character deaths (unless they aren't any important characters.)



As I said before, I am very open minded. So don't be afraid to request anything that might be a little heavy.

If you aren't sure if I'll make a fic about a certain fetish you enjoy or just anything else that you'd want to see written, you can contact me through either comments or through email.

In every page I write, I will start with a small summary of the fic and the name, nickname or username of the person who requested it.

_**BUT,** _

If you do not want anyone to know you requested the fic, you can choose to stay anonymous or pick any name you'd like to be mentioned as.

 

_Don't be afraid to request anything, even if you have already requested before. -🌹✨_


	2. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Moomin/Snufkin angst, love confesssions, unrequited love.
> 
> Moomin confesses and Snufkin does love him deeply but as the brother he never had.
> 
>  
> 
> (Requested by Ellis)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I think this was a little easier to write due my experiences ghfh.  
> When you crush on someone, you always think about them and overthink whenever they do something little.  
> But in the end it doesn't always turn out good.
> 
> I'm not super happy with this, cause it's been a long time since I've written something (and also because I can't focus a lot fhhf)
> 
> But I hope that everyone likes this! 
> 
> 🍄🌻

* * *

 

Moomin was someone who loved listening to fairytails as a younger troll, dreaming of the day he'd be able to write his own.  
He had tried to make one with Snorkmaiden, and although he loved her, he didn't really feel right about it.

He figured that, if it wasn't Snorkmaiden, he should just give up.

Then Snufkin came along.

It had felt as if the first page of his book had opened, with a cursive title which read; "Love At First Sight."

They were a little awkward at first and moomintroll had ended up warming up quicker to the newly made friendship than the vagabond did.

Once Moomin got Snufkin comfortable enough to have more then just small talk, he found out that Snufkin was an even greater being than expected.

The mumrik was like the nature's mother, caring for the forest creatures and helping them get back on track.  
Snufkin _did_ tresspass the Park keeper's ground, though.

To pull out the signs, but, it was all in good nature so Moomin didn't mind as much.

Many years later they were still side by side every single day of Spring, and Moomin's love kept growing by the minute.

It grew so much that it became harder and harder to cover up.

And that was bad.

Snufkin had become suspicious enough to keep a close eye on the troll. Analyzing his every step. Thank heavens that Snufkin wasn't that good at all that social stuff.

They were currently sitting on the bridge near the Moominhouse.

In absolute silence.

Moomin truly wouldn't have it any other way. That's what he was thinking as he leaned on his back with a satisfied sigh.

"Aha!" Snufkin exclaimed whilst snapping his fingers. "I figured it out, Moomintroll," he was saying, looking at said Moomintroll with an excited sparkle in his eyes.

Moomin owlishly looked back, confusion and fright setting in. "And what is it that that you figured out..?" He questioned, paws fidgeting and eyebrows turned up.

Snufkin nodded, turning back to the river with a wide smile on his face.

"Why didn't you say earlier, Moomin, my dearest friend! You're in love aren't you?"

Oh, maybe Snufkin was pretty good at social stuff.

Moomin sprang up, face flushes red. Once again, thank heavens for fur.  
"W-why would you think that?! I would never do something so indecent!"

Okay, that might've been over exaggerated.

Snufkin chuckled, his eyes getting smaller because of the pure joy he was feeling.  
Wow… how could he still look like an angel despite making him feel so terribly panicked.

"Oh, silly Moomin-" he chuckled before continuing again "-it's alright if you feel that way. I don't mind at all!"  
Snufkin smiled at moomin, trying to silently comfort him.

So, Snufkin didn't mind that he liked him? That's… very good. Very good indeed! Moomin put his shaking paw against his beating heart.  
"You have no idea how reassuring that is I-" Moomin stared at Snufkin with loving eyes "-I truly thought that you'd be disgusted."

Snufkin hummed, shaking his head with furrowed brows. "I would _never_ be disgusted by you, Moomintroll. Now, who's the lucky gal?"

Well, that took a turn.

Moomin's ears flattened and his heart sunk down. "W-well… I-." He looked at the house and then at the Mumrik. "I think I'll tell you later. I can hear mamma calling me in for dinner!" He yelled out before standing up and sprinting away, leaving Snufkin with his wandering thoughts.

Suddenly the Mumrik gasped, eyes wide and pupils small.

"Does he love Sniff..?"

Back at the Moominhouse, the resident's son had stormed up the stairs and up to his room. He locked the door behind him in case of some nosy gremlin.

The troll jumped face first into his bed and screamed all of his pent up emotions into his soft pillow.

Tears had gathered up in his eyes, lashes getting wet. Then, he heard a coughing sound near his armoire.

Jumping up, he looked to see the gremlin who he was trying to avoid.

"'Ey, calm down, it's just me" Little my said after she had rolled her eyes.

Moomin glared at her and retorted: "I know, that's why I'm so upset."

Little my tutted.

"Rude, but I'll let it pass for now. What's going on though?" She asked while climbing up the armoire that she had decided looked comfortable enough to sit on.

Moomintroll was silent for a minute or two, the moment with Snufkin being processed in his mind.

"He knows," was all he decided to say.

The gremlin lifted her hand to her shoulder as if she was trying to say: 'who knows what, you big crybaby.'

Moomintroll rolled onto his back and took a deep breath to begin explaining.

"Snufkin knows. He knows that I'm in love and I was so happy. So relieved to know that he accepted me, and on top of that he looked so happy-" his voice wavered, but be kept on telling, "- but, he got it all wrong. Even after all these years of such dumb and obvious signs."

Little my deadpanned.

"He got it right, didn't he?" The troll shook his head

"No, he didn't. It's him that I love and he asked me who I liked without even thinking that it could be him!"

The small mymble appeared next to his bed. "Wouldn't it just be easier to tell him?" She proposed.

"Tell him? Are you crazy _?_ He'll be so disgusted with me that he would never want to set a foot near Moominvalley again!"

The mymble groaned.

"Sure. Listen, I've seen him eat a whole butterfly once, so I really can't see him being disgusted by a love confession."

She quieted down before she told the rest of her gremlin wisdom.

"Besides, you're the only one that he allows to touch! No kidding, he'd help you hide a body if you ever kill somebody and he'd take the blame if someone found you out."

A long silence passed between the two.

"I guess you might be right, Little my."  
The mymble nodded in agreement. "I'll have to tell him before the Winter begins!"

Moomin spend the rest of the day trying to figure out how he'd confess. Maybe through a letter? But a present sounded pretty promising too.

Moomin let his head rest into his hand and he looked out of the window.

The flowers were really beautiful this year. He could see it right in front of him, how Snufkin would lay between the long flora, snoring away into his hidden place as Moomin was reading one of Moominpappa's memoirs, two flowercrowns resting at his lower paws.

He came to the realization that flowers were indeed pretty romantic.

Maybe he could give Snufkin a bouquet of flowers!

That's it then, Moomin decided. For now, though, he should catch some shut eye.

He needed to be well rested when confessing to Snufkin.

Although it was not like he really did sleep a lot that night, as he spend it mostly on thinking about what he'd tell Snufkin and thinking about all the ways it could end.

He was sure it would go well, though. He did a lot of preparing, after all!

When morning came, Moomin immediately rushed downstairs for the door. He had forgotten about his ladder, which would've been a better decision when trying to sneak out.

"Dear, where are running off to? You haven't even had your breakfast yet!" Moominmamma calmly fretted, making her son stop right in his tracks.

"It's fine, mamma! I'm not that hungry." Moomin kept glancing nervously to the door, his body language giving away what he wanted to do.

Moominmamma sighed fondly and stroked his hair into place. "Alright, dear. But please return after you finish what you need to do. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Moomin furiously nodded and kissed his mamma on her cheek.

"Thanks, I'll be back soon. I love you!" Moomin said as he ran out the door, almost not being able to close the door in his rush.

"My, my. I wonder who made him this excited," she wondered, remembering her youthful days with Moominpappa.

Moomin was currently walking to Snufkin's tent, flowers in hand behind his back. He entered Snufkin's area and called out his name. Sadly enough, there was no response.

So, the troll began to investigate.

After searching the tent, it turned out that Snufkin went on a little hike to clear his mind. The note (which had said about Snufkin's hike) also said that the mumrik would be back around noon.

Disappointed, Moomin trudged back to his house, flowers still in hand.

He slowly ate his breakfast pancakes and returned to his room.

He couldn't wait so long for Snufkin to come back!

There was also nothing to do to pass the time. Or, well, he honestly wasn't in the mood for anything

Moomintroll figured that a nap would be sufficient enough. He quickly fell asleep after closing his eyes, seeing as he slept so little the night before.

His dreams were filled with love.

Holding hands with a certain vagabond while they enjoyed the sight of a sweet sunset.

Cuddling with that same vagabond during a sleepover, where they had laughed the whole evening, eating tons of snacks and ending the night with an innocent kiss.

A moomin kiss, since Moomin didn't know how mumriks kissed.

The dreams had ended way too fast and Moomin found himself awakening to that sweet sunset from his dreams.

The only difference was that he was alone.

Cold and alone.

"Oh, deary me! It's so late.. snufkin must b-" Moomin stopped and thought for a bit. "Oh, deary me!" He exclaimed again. "Snufkin must be back from his hike!" He speedwalked to the bathroom to check out his looks.

He looked good enough, so he went back to his room and went down the clever way.

That was via his ladder. (Although he did forget his flowers now.)

He was at Snufkin's tent in record time, the rustling inside also let Moomin know that this time the mumrik was present.

"Snufkin, could you come out for a bit?" Moomin asked, still out of breath from his little journey.

"I need to tell you something" Moomin added as an afterthought.

Snufkin's head popped out from the tent, a blank look on his face.

"Right on time, Moomintroll. I have something to tell you too."

Moomin gulped, his heart rate getting faster by the second.

"How about you go first then?"  
Ugh, Moomin really wanted Snufkin to go first for multiple reasons. But mostly because;

1\. He was really curious.

2\. He was trying to procrastinate for his confession. And seeing that he's already here, this is the best he could get.

Snufking stood fully before him now, fidgeting with his hat and exhaling a sigh through his nose.

"I went on a little hike to figure some things out. You know. About your love life."

Cool, Moomin wasn't about to have a heart attack at all.

Snufking continued:" I was thinking that, if you really love someone, then you should respect whoever they decide to give their heart to.

And I am very shocked about who you like. Even more so when I first found out."

Snufkin looked into Moomin's eyes.

"If you really love Sniff, then I suppose you should go for it."

Moomin's mind went blank.

Sniff?

Did Snufkin think that he was in love with _Sniff?_

Moomin felt frustrated. And he wasn't going to hide that this time. "Snufkin, all these years I thought you were so intelligent.

I thought that you knew everything in the world and now I realize that I was wrong ."

Snufkin's eyes widened and his mouth slightly fell open in shock at Moomin's calm, but clearly angry voice.

"Everything was right in front of you all this time. So obvious, and yet you think I love Sniff.

How could i love Sniff when there's someone _so_ wonderful, beautiful and caring right here in Moominvalley?

Someone so talented, gifted and still views himself equal to everyone else.  
Someone who is always by my side, through thick and thin."

Moomin stepped forward, grasping Snufkin's hands into his paws.

They looked into each other's eyes. One gaze telling and the other one searching. Finally, Snufkin looked away, miserable confusion written all over his face.

He looked back into Moomin's eyes.

"Moomintroll I-" Snufkin swallowed, "-I don't understand."

Moomin inhaled and kept on staring at Snufkin.

"I have fallen in love with you, Snufkin. Since the first time I ever saw you."

Everything stopped at once. No words were spoken and the tension got thicker. Moomintroll couldn't handle this silence anymore.

"Please, say something, Snufkin.." he pleaded, feeling himself choking up. The tense atmosphere wasn't helping.

Snufkin kept quiet. Hat covering his eyes and lips tightly pressed together.

"Please," Moomin tried again.

It seemed that that broke Snufkin from his trance, but he still didn't look Moomin's way.

"Look, Moomin. I'm flattered, I really am. You're such a kind and loving creature. I really don't deserve you."

Moomin hoped this was it. The moment Snufkin accepted his feelings.

"But-"

There it is. That single word that had so much power, yet it had no meaning at all.

It had Moomin's eyes glistening with fresh, salty tears.

His whole world went upside down, into the drain. Just because of that single. Word.

"I don't love you the sane way you love me. You're like a brother to me! A brother I never had and I.. _really_ don't want to lose that."

Snufkin held Moomin's face in his hands, wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"I'm really sorry, Moomintroll."

They stood in silence for what felt like an hour but turned out to just be a few minutes.

Snufkin had tried to make Moomin to say something or to cheer up but gave up, sensing that Moomin needed some space for now.

Half an hour later Snufkin was already in his tent while Moomin sat on the bridge.

He was heartboken.

It felt like someone was squeezing his heart too tight but meanwhile, his heart was trying to fight back by beating as fast as possible.

The thought of why it did that made it even worse.

Looking into the river, where you could the see the reflection of the bright moon, he came to the conclusion that not all fairytales ended with a happy ending. And some probably never will.

Moomin gave one last, hopeful look at Snufkin's tent and then he knew that he and Snufkin were never supposed to be in a fairytale together that ended with a 'happy ever after.'

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request you can comment your idea or send me an email at CupOfAnxious@gmail.com. Same thing for if you have any questions.
> 
> If your idea is a little 'too much', I'd be willing to discuss it so we can come to an agreement.


End file.
